Be My Special Tutor
by Dhyun628
Summary: Karena nilai yang menurun Youngjae meminta Daehyun untuk menjadi tutornya.. "Aku akan memberikan apapun padamu asalkan kau mau membantuku. Termasuk membuatmu klimaks".. Youngjae/Daehyun/Daejae/slight Himchan & Zelo


**Be My Special Tutor**

...

Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Choi Junhong

...

Rated M

Oneshoot

GS – Romance - Fluff - Smut

...

Note:

Disini Youngjae, Himchan sama Zelo seumuran ya..

...

-Happy Reading-

...

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Masuk" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan

"Saem anda memangilku?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi

"Ne, duduklah Youngjae" sahut guru itu pada yoeja cantik bernama Youngjae

Yeoja cantik itu menurut dan duduk "Ada saem?" tanyanya

"Lihat ini Yoo Youngjae? Nilaimu semakin menurun saja?" seru wali kelas Youngjae lalu menunjukan laporan nilai yeoja itu

Youngjae hanya menunduk saat melihat nilainya yang kian menurun belum lagi dia dimarahi wali kelasnya yang dikenal killer itu

"Jika nilaimu seperti ini terus maka ku pastikan kau tidak akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Youngjae kau sudah tingkat akhir berhentilah bermain-main jika kau tidak mengerti pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh gurumu maka mintalah bantuan temanmu untuk mengajarimu" ujar gurunya panjang lebar

"B-baik saem"

"Ku beri kesempatan kau untuk remedial minggu depan jika nilaimu masih tidak berubah maka aku akan memanggil kedua orang tuamu. Mengerti"

"J-jangan saem. Aku akan berusaha belajar"

"Baguslah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Youmgjae pamit lalu keluar dari ruang guru dengan wajah murung, dia berjalan ke kantin teman-temannya sudah menunggunya dari tadi

"Ada apa?" tanya Junhong teman Youngjae

"Nilaiku semakin menurun. Bagaimana ini chingudull? Saem mengancamku jika saat remedial nanti nilaiku tidak berubah maka dia akan memanggil orang tuaku" jawab Youngjae

"Lalu bagaimana?" kali ini Himchan ikut bertanya

"Bantu aku belajar ya" bujuk Youngjae pada kedua temannya

"Nilai kami saja standar dan sekarang kau malah minta kami mengajarimu" balas Junhong

Youngjae meremas kedua sisi rambutnya frustasi "Aish.. Aku perlu seseorang untuk mengajarkanku"

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya" ujar Himchan

Youngjae dan Junhong diam lalu menatapnya bingung, melihat keduanya seperti itu Himchan menunjuk seorang namja berkacamata yang baru saja pergi setelah membeli roti dan susu dengan dagunya

"K-kau gila? Tidak mau, aku akan minta tolong yang lain saja" gugup Youngjae

"Oh ayolah gunakan kesempatan ini Jae. Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikannya diam-diam?" ujar Junhong

"Aku dan Junhong juga beberapa kali melihat dia memperhatikanmu. Jangan bertingkah bodoh dengan terus diam saja, Daehyun tidak akan menolakmu" ujar Himchan memberi semangat

"Kalian yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Tidak ada yang akan menolak kecantikanmu itu" ujar mereka berdua

Junhong maju "Jika dia tidak mau maka coba cara lain" ujarnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Cara lain seperti apa?" tanya Youngjae tidak mengerti

"Goda dia dengan caramu Youngjae-ah, sepolos apapun otaknya jika melihat yeoja cantik dan seksi pasti akan tergoda juga" bisik Himchan kemudian diangguki Junhong

Youngjae membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar bisikkan Himchan, dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri merasa bagian bawahnya berkedut saat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Yeoja itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junhong sambil terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Youngjae

"Oh Yoo Youngjae mulai binal lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak kan?" goda Himchan

"Aish diamlah kalian" kesal Youngjae lalu melempari kentang goreng ke wajah mereka

.

.

Daehyun berjalan ke perpustakaan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dia akan mengembalikan buku yang di pinjamnya seminggu lalu. Namja tan itu berjalan sesekali dia membetulkan kacamata yang dipakainya

"Annyeong" sapanya pada petugas perpustakaan

"Oh annyeong Daehyun-ah.. kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya orang itu

"Ne. Aku akan mengembalikannya dulu ke tempatnya" ujarnya

Daehyun berjalan ke rak paling ujung ruangan untuk mengembalikan buku yang di pinjamnya. Tempat ini sangat sepi jarang ada siswa-siswi yang sering ke bagian ini karena disini hanya tempat ensiklopedia dan buku-buku yang menurut mereka membosankan

Daehyun menaruh kembali bukunya di tempat semula dan saat dia berbalik namja tan itu terkejut melihat seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di belakangnya

"Youngjae-ssi kenapa kau disini?"

"A-aku mencarimu" jawab Youngjae gugup

" _Aish jangan gugup Youngjae dia akan curiga"_ batinnya

Namja tan itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar nada gugup yeoja di depannya "Kau mencariku? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin memintamu menjadi tutorku seminggu ini. Nilaiku menurun dan saem akan memberiku kesempatan untuk remedial" jelas Youngjae

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk" tolak Daehyun lalu beranjak pergi

Melihat itu Youngjae mengadahkan tangannya mencegah Daehyun untuk melangkah pergi

"Ayolah bantu aku sekali saja. aku akan memberikan apapun padamu asalkan kau mau membantuku" bujuk Youngjae

"Apapun?" tanya Daehyun penasaran

"Ya apapun termasuk membuatmu klimaks" seru Youngjae. Yeoja cantik itu yakin Daehyun tidak akan menolaknya, dia juga sudah membuang rasa malunya untuk nilainya

Namja tan itu terkejut matanya melebar saat Youngjae mengatakan itu dengan berani tanpa ragu sedikit pun

"M-mwo? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya mungkin"

Youngjae maju mendekati Daehyun membuat namja tan itu mundur sampai dia menabrak rak buku di belakangnya, dia memainkan kerah seragam sekolah Daehyun dan menempelkan dadanya ke dada Daehyun

"A-apa yang kau mau?" tanya Daehyun gugup lalu menatap yeoja itu tajam

"Sudah ku katakan tadi Daehyun. Apa kurang jelas?" ucap Youngjae dengan suara pelan di telinga namja tan itu, tangannya membelai dada Daehyun sensual

Seketika tubuh namja tan itu menegang karena perbuatan yeoja manis di depannya, Youngjae tersenyum puas melihat rahang Daehyun mengeras

"Ayolah Dae jangan munafik aku tahu selama ini kau diam-diam sering memperhatikanku di kelas kan" ujar Youngjae lalu meniup telinga Daehyun membuatnya kian menegang

Daehyun menutup matanya dan mengeram, dia mendorong Youngjae sedikit untuk membuat jarak

"Fine.. Aku akan menjadi tutormu jika kau mau menidurkannya kembali" ujar Daehyun lalu menunjuk tonjolan di balik celananya

Youngjae terkejut saat melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Daehyun tapi kemudian dia tersenyum menggoda lalu mengelus tonjolan tersebut membuat namja tan itu menggeram tertahan

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya Dae" goda Youngjae sesekali meremasnya

"Shh lakukan blowjob, buat aku keluar dengan mulutmu" geram Daehyun

Namja tan itu melepaskan tangan Youngjae dari miliknya, dia menarik tangan yeoja itu berjalan di sudut ruangan dan menarik kursi yang tersedia disana lalu mendudukkan dirinya

"Ikuti instingmu Youngjae. Kau yang memulainya maka kau juga yang harus mengakhiri ini"

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Youngjae dengan senyum menggoda. Yeoja itu berjongkok di depan selangkangan Daehyun lalu membuka celananya, dia membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan ukuran penis namja tan tersebut setelah mengeluarkannya dari balik celana dalam

"Penismu besar sekali Dae" puji Youngjae sambil mengurutnya pelan kemudian menaikan gerakannya secara perlahan

"Shh Jae masukan ke mulutmu sekarang hh" ujar Daehyun memerintah

Youngjae menjilati penis Daehyun dari pangkal hingga ujung lalu memasukannya dalam mulut dan mengulumnya seperti lilipop, yeoja manis itu mengulumnya pelan mencoba semakin menggoda Daehyun

"Emmmhh slurp nghh" Youngjae ikut mendesah disela kulumannya

"Ah seperti itu ohh lebihh cepat shh"

Youngjae semakin bersemangat memainkkan milik namja tan itu saat mendengar desahan pelan Daehyun, dia membuka matanya dan melihat namja itu bersandar di kursi sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

"Ahh Jae mulutmu hhebat sekali ohh" puji Daehyun semakin membuat Youngjae bersemangat

Yeoja cantik itu merasa celana dalamnya mulai basah, tangannya mulai mengelus dirinya sendiri di balik celana sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya diselangkangan Daehyun

"Emmh nghhh" desah Youngjae

"Nghh ohh lebih cepat ahhh"

Daehyun semakin memintah lebih saat tangan lain yeoja itu meremas bola kembarnya, dia meremas rambut panjang Youngjae membantunya bergerak lebih cepat

"Aku hhampir sampai hh" desah Daehyun tangannya mendorong kepala Youngjae membuat penisnya lebih dalam lagi menyentuh tenggorokan yeoja itu

"Ughh" Youngjae tersedak matanya mulai berair karena ulah Daehyun

"Akhhh" Daehyun mendesah lega dia mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Youngjae

Namja tan itu membuka matanya dan melihat Youngjae sedang berusaha menelan cairannya yang keluar lumayan banyak. Daehyun menarik tengkuk Youngjae mencium bibirnya dan membantu yeoja itu melelan cairannya

Daehyun melepas ciumannya lalu beralih menjilati dagu yeoja itu untuk membersihkan cairannya meleleh keluar, dia kembali mamakai celananya setelah itu dia membantu Youngjae berdiri

"Hahh.. kau hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas dengan mendorong masuk lebih dalam" kesal Youngjae

"Mian aku tidak sengaja" ujar Daehyun

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat namja itu mulai merapikan penampilannya

Daehyun tersenyum lalu maju mendekat pada yeoja itu "Cukup sampai disini. Besok malam datanglah ke apartementku, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu" bisiknya di telinga Youngjae lalu menjilannya sensual

Youngjae bergedik geli saat Daehyun melakukan itu, celana dalamnya semakin basah karena ulah namja tan itu

"Aku duluan" pamit Daehyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Ck dia meninggalkan aku seperti ini? Awas saja kau Jung Daehyun ku pastikan kau tidak akan menolakku besok"

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan masuk ke bangunan apartement Daehyun sesekali melihat ponselnya memastikan agar alamat yang Daehyun kirim tidak salah. Yeoja itu menekan bel apartement Daehyun setelah menemukan nomor yang sesuai

 _Ckleck_

Mata Youngjae membulat melihat penampilan Daehyun saat membuka pintu yeoja cantik itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namja nerd yang biasanya berpenampilan rapi di sekolah berubah drastis dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan tanpa kacamata belum lagi kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan ototnya

Sementara Daehyun menaikan sebelah alinya saat memperhatikan penampilan Youngjae dari atas ke bawah, yeoja di depannya itu hanya memakai celana hot pants dan kemeja tanpa lengan dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka

" _Sebenarnya yeoja ini berniat belajar atau menggodaku?"_ batin Daehyun

Youngjae yang ditatap memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri _"Tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilanku"_ batinnya

"Apa kau tidak akan menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Youngjae membuat namja di depannya tersadar

"Masuklah" ujar Daehyun lalu menggeser badannya ke samping

Youngjae masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa setelah di suruh Daehyun, namja tan itu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil soda kaleng dan beberapa cemilan

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Youngjae

"Hmm" hanya itu yang dibalas Daehyun

"Orang tuamu kemana?"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae "Jepang. Mereka kerja disana" jawabnya Youngjae hanya mengangguk lucu

"Kau ingin belajar yang mana dulu?" tanya Daehyun

"Fisika dulu. Aku tidak begitu memahaminya" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun mengangguk lalu membuka buku catatannya "Duduk disini" ujarnya menepuk karpet berbulu di depan sofa

Youngjae menurut lalu dan duduk di samping Daehyun, namja tan itu mulai menjelaskan secara perlahan pada Youngjae dan sesekali memberi contoh soalnya pada yeoja itu

"Kau mengeti?" tanya Daehyun

"Ne. Aku mengerti kau menjelaskannya dengan cara yang mudah ku pahami" jawab Youngjae

"Kalau begitu kerjakan ini" Daehyun memberikan kertas yang sudah berisi soal-soal yang tadi mereka pelajari

Youngjae mengambilnya lalu mulai mengerjakannya pelan-pelan tapi baru dua soal yang dikerjakannya tangan nakal Daehyun sudah mengganggunya dengan mengelus paha Youngjae lembut

"D-Daehyun lepaskan. Biarakan aku mengerjakan ini dulu" pinta Youngjae

"Tidak usah protes, kerjakan saja soalnya" ujar Daehyun lalu mulai mengecup tengkuk Youngjae

Yeoja cantik itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan berusaha fokus dengan soal-soal di depannya, dia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan ini dirinya sudah tidak kuat dengan ransangan yang di berikan Daehyun

"A-aku s-sudah selesai Daehyun"

Namja tan itu menghentikan aksinya dan memeriksa jawaban dari soal yang di kerjakan Youngjae, dia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat hasilnya jawaban yang hampir semua benar

"Bagus hanya ada 2 yang salah, ternyata kau benar-benar paham apa yang aku ajarkan" ujar Daehyun

"Benarkah?" tanya Youngjae lalu menatap Daehyun lekat

Daehyun mendekat dia mengelus lengan Youngjae dengan punggung tangannya "Ya dan kau tahu kan kalau tidak ada yang gratiskan?' tanyanya

"Ya aku tahu itu jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" balas Youngjae

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dalam dan mengunci tatapan mereka, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir atas dan bawah yeoja itu bergantian. Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Daehyun dan membalas ciuman namja tan itu

"Mmpck nghhhcpkk" desah Youngjae di selah ciuman mereka

Daehyun mengangkat yeoja cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya, dia memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka tangannya mengelus pinggang lalu naik ke dada Youngjae. Namja tan itu melepas ciuman mereka dan menciumi ke leher lalu bahu Youngjae meninggalkan tanda, tangannya tidak tinggal diam membuka kancing kemeja Youngjae satu persatu

"Nghh Daehh ahh" desah Youngjae saat namja tan itu meremas gemas payudara berisinya setelah melepas kemejanya, dia meremas rambut Daehyun dengan gerakan pelan mencoba semakin menggodanya

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi bagian yang tidak tertutup bra pink menggoda itu tangannya terjulur ke belakang dan membuka kaitan bra Youngjae. Mata Daehyun tidak bisa berpaling saat melihat payudara berisi yeoja itu

"Apa kau hanya akan melihatnya saja?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara menggoda

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya ini" ujar Daehyun lalu mencolek sisi payudara Youngjae

"Enghh k-kenapa tidak dicoba saja" tawar Youngjae

Tanpa aba-aba Daehyun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Youngjae, dia mengecup menjilati dan mengulum dada yeoja itu tanpa menyentuh nipple merah muda yang sudah menegang membuat Youngjae mendesah resah

"Nghh Daehh hi-hisap AHH OHHH" Youngjae mendesah keras saat Daehyun menyatukan kedua nipple ke tengah lalu menghisap dan mengulumnya sekaligus, membuat yeoja itu semakin terangsang dia meremas rambut Daehyun

"Ahh Daehyuniee hh eunghh"

 _Plop_

Daehyun melepas kulumannya dan menatap wajah Youngjae yang sudah memerah karena terangsang "Seperti yang ku bayangkan besar, kenyal, padat dan nikmat slurpp" ujarnya lalu menjilat ujung nipple kiri Youngjae membuat yeoja itu mengelinjang geli

Namja tan itu mencium kembali bibir Youngjae lalu mengangkatnya naik ke atas sofa dan membaringkannya. Ciuman Daehyun turun ke rahang leher bahu dada perut hingga berhenti di atas celana, namja tan itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Youngjae

"Bukalah. Telanjangi aku Daehyun" kata Youngjae dia mengerti arti tatapan Daehyun

Namja tan itu membuka hotpants Youngjae berserta dalamanya, dia mengelus bagian luar vagina Youngjae membuat yeoja itu mendesah

"Sudah basah eoh?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum menggoda, wajah Youngjae kian memerah saat melihat senyuman itu

Daehyun melebarkan kedua kaki Youngjae dan menengelamkan kepalanya di selangkangan yeoja itu, dia menjilati mengisap lalu mengigit lembut klit yeoja di bawahnya itu

"Ahhhh Daehyunhhh" Youngjae menggeliat karena perlakuan Daehyun di vaginanya, dia meremas kasar rambut Daehyun

"Nghh ahh ah Daehh hahhhh"

Namja tan itu menjilati lubangnya lalu menusuk lidahnya ke dalam membuat gerakan memutar, hembusan nafasnya menerpa klit yeoja itu membuatnya semakin terangsang. Youngjae menghimpit kepala Daehyun menekannya agar dalam memainkan kewanitaannya, tangan Daehyun naik meremas kedua payudara yeoja itu memelintir dan memainkan nipplenya

"Ahh Daehyuniee nghh ahhh"

"Ohh nghhh ahhh" Youngjae membusungkan dadanya dan semakin mendorong kepala namja itu saat Daehyun menghisap kuat lubangnya

"Ahh enghh Daehyuniehh hahh akhuu mau keluarhh ohh aaaahhhhhh"

 _Slurp_

Daehyun melelan habis cairan cinta Youngjae yang keluar "Manis" ucapnya lalu menjilati bibirnya

Youngjae yang melihat itu menarik tengkuk Daehyun kembali berciuman panas dia meremas kaos namja tan itu ke atas mencoba membukanya, mengerti Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan membuka bajunya

"Hahh akuh bisa merasakan diriku dalam mulutmu" ucap Youngjae terengah-engah lalu mengelus perut Daehyun

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat?" tanya Daehyun tangannya mengelus paha dalam Youngjae membuat yeoja itu menggeliat geli. Dia mengusap vagina Youngjae dengan pelan dia memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina itu

"AKH Daehyun s-sakit" ringis Youngjae matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Mian.. apa kau ingin berhenti saja?" Daehyun tidak tega melihat ekspresi kesakitan Youngjae, dia mencoba menarik keluar jarinya tapi ucapan yeoja itu menghentikannya

"Ti-tidak lanjutkan saja Daehyun. aku menginginkan mu"

Mendengar jawaban Youngjae akhirnya Daehyun meneruskan foreplaynya, dengan pelan Daehyun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk membuat yeoja cantik memjamkan matanya. Gerakan tangan Daehyun yang semula pelan berubah cepat

"Ahhh Daehh lebihhh cepath ahh" Youngjae memeluk Daehyun lalu mencium dan mejilati bahu namja itu. Daehyun tersenyum dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yeoja itu

Daehyun menekan dadanya menghimpit dada besar Youngjae membuat miliknya semakin menegang di dalam celana, dia kemudian menambah 2 jari lagi masuk ke dalam vagina Youngjae

"Ahh Daeh hahhh ohh shhh"

"Ahhh nghh Daehyunie ahhh lebih dalamhh eunghh"

Daehyun semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Youngjae, dia menuruti yeoja itu dengan menusukan jarinya semakin dalam

"D-disanahh ohh lagihh hahh" Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat jari-jari namja tan itu menyentuh spotnya

"Ahhh ahh hahhh"

"ak-akuhh mauh keluarrhhh aahhhhhh Daehyunhhh" desah Youngjae saat cairannya keluar untuk lagi. Daehyun menarik keluar jarinya yang basah dengan cairan Youngjae lalu menjilati jari-jarinya di depan yeoja itu

"Manis seperti mu" ujarnya tersenyum, Daehyun melepaskan pelukan yeoja cantik itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka celananya sendiri dan melumuri miliknya dengan cairan Youngjae

"Ini akan lebih sakit.. kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku baby" ujar Daehyun lembut, Youngjae menangguk dia memegang lengan Daehyun

Daehyun mendorong pelan penis besarnya memasuki vagina sempit Youngjae, baru masuk setengah dia sudah meringis pelan lalu mendongkak. Youngjae meremas punggung Daehyun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya

"Shh ini sempit sekali" Daehyun mengigit bawahnya menahan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun saat merasa vagina Youngjae meremas miliknya, dia meremas ujung sofa di bawahnya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya dia tidak ingin menyakiti Youngjae

"Rileks baby" ujar Daehyun menangkan Youngjae, dengan sekali hentak dia merobek selaput darah yeoja itu

"ARGGHHHHH" teriak Youngjae

Daehyun melihat ke bawah dia melihat darah perawan Youngjae mengalir, dia mendekat lalu mengecup kening Youngjae sayang "Gomawo baby"

Youngjae mengangguk "Bergeraklah... perlahan Daehyun" ujarnya

Daehyun mulai menggerakan pinggangnya secara perlahan keluar masuk

"Arghh akhh" Youngjae mendesah sakit saat namja di atasnya mulai bergerak secara acak mencari spotnya

"Shh akhh nghh"

"Jae ahh baby kau sempit shhh"

"Nghhh aahhh akhh" desah Youngjae mulai merasa nikmat setelah hentakan kelima

"Ohh yaa uhh disanaahhh Dae" Daehyun menyeringai saat dia berhasil menenukan spot Youngjae

"Ahh hahhh lagih Daehyunieehhh ohh"

"Shh baby kau hahh lubangmu nikmat akh"

"Hahh ahh Daeh lebihh cepath anghhh" desah Youngjae meminta lebih

Daehyun menuruti keinginan yeoja di bawahnya ini dengan mempercepat gerakannya, dia mengangkat kaki Youngjae ke atas bahunya dan meremas dada kanannya

"Ahhh ahh hahhh ini nikmat ohh Daehyunhh"

Gerakan Daehyun semakin cepat saat dia merasakan dirinya akan sampai, miliknya semakin membesar di dalam lubang Youngjae

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di luar" ujar Daehyun

"T-tidak hnghh di dalam nghh akuhh aman Daehh ahhh"

"Kau yakin baby hh?"

"Iyahh nghh Daehh penismu ahh lebihh memhh bessar hahh ahh aahhh"

"Akuh hhampir nghh sampai hhah ahh"

"Tunggu aku baby hh aku juga akan sampai shh akh"

Daehyun menurunkan kaki Youngjae dari bahunya dan dia memeluk tubuh Youngjae membuat tubuh telanjang keduanya saling menempel, Daehyun bisa merasakan nipple yeoja itu yang menegang di dadanya

"Daeh ahh akuh tidak nghh tahhhan aahhhh" Youngjae ikut memeluk erat Daehyun dan mendesah di telinga namja tan itu

"Bersamahh baby hh"

"Aahhh Daehyunhh aahhhh" Youngjae keluar untuk ketiga kalinya diikuti Daehyun

"Akhh Youngjaee hhh"

Mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah klimas bersamaan. Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya tidak ingin membuat Youngjae merasa berat, dia melihat yeoja itu menikmati klimaksnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Daehyun mengusap peluh di kening yeoja itu membuatnya membuka mata

"Kau cantik Youngjae. aku menyukaimu" ujar Daehyun

"Nado Daehyun" balas Youngjae mengusap pipi Daehyun

"Benarkah? Kau menyukai nerd sepertiku?"

Youngjae mengusap pipi Daehyun lalu menelusuri wajah tampannya "Ne. Tidak peduli kau nerd atau tidak tapi aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan para yeoja di sekolah sungguh bodoh sehingga karena wajah tampanmu yang sebenarnya"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku senang mendengarnya baby tapi sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak kau menolongku waktu di taman malam itu" jawab Youngjae lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daehyun

"Kau mengingatku? Bahkan itu sebelum kita berdua sekelas"

"Aku bisa mengingat tatapan matamu bahkan kacamata itu tidak mampu menipuku. Bukankah aku hebat hmm?" ujar Youngjae

"Jadi ternyata kita saling jatuh hati di hari yang sama"

"Kau juga? Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Mana berani aku melawan penggemarmu kau kan yeoja populer" cibir Daehyun

"Ck malam itu kau bisa melawan preman-preman yang badannya besar kenapa hanya siswa sekolahan kau malah takut?"

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan, aku hanya takut reputasiku sebagai murid teladan di cabut karena menghajar mereka nanti"

"Alasan" Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya lucu saat mendengar alasan Daehyun

"Jadi? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Daehyun

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Aku bahkan sudah memberimu harta berhargaku, apa aku masih sanggup menolakmu" jawab Youngjae lalu menarik kepala Daehyun dan kembali menciumnya

Mereka mulai saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan panas, Youngjae mengelus tengkuk namja tan itu dengan gerakan menggoda

"Engh Dae milikmu bangun lagi" ujar Youngjae saat merasa penis Daehyun kembali mengeras di dalamnya

"Ne, aku masih ingin lagi baby" kata Daehyun lalu meremas kedua payudara Youngjae dan memilin nipplenya

"Nghhh l-lakukan saja hh jangan menggodaku ahh"

Daehyun melepas tautan mereka lalu membalikan tubuh yeoja itu menungging di hadapannya, dia mengangkat pinggul Youngjae lalu mengelus vagina dengan penis besarnya

"Ahh masukan Jung Daehyun" ujar Youngjae saat menengok ke belakang

Daehyun terkekeh melihat wajah kesal yeojanya "Kau tidak sabaran sekali baby. Terima ini" ujarnya lalu memasukan miliknya dengan sekali hentak

"Owhhh nghh kenapa penismuh makin hahh membesarr ahhh"

"Lubangmu yang sempit baby shh"

"Be-bergeraklah hahh dengan nghh cepathh aahhh" pinta Youngjae

Daehyun menurut dia menurunkan kaki sebelahnya ke karpet kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Youngjae lalu mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, membuat yeoja di bawahnya terhentak keras di sofa

"Ohhh ahhh Daehyunieehhhh hahhh"

"Nghh aahhh ahh hahhh" Youngjae meremas sofa kuat hingga kukunya memutih

"Ahhh Daeh disanahh tusuk nghh lagihh kumohonhh ahh" desah frustasi Youngjae

"Disini baby hmm? Seperti ini?" Daehyun menggoda Youngjae dengan menusuknya dalam, keras dan cepat, namja tan itu meremas pinggang Youngjae semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"Y-yah sseperti itu ahhhh lebihh hahh dalamm nghhh"

"Oohhh aahhh nghhh"

Refleks Youngjae menggerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dari gerakan Daehyun, membuat namja tan itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

"Shh Youngjaehh kau ohh" desah Daehyun

"Ahh shh nikmat Daehh kkau nghh penismuh ohh" gerakan Daehyun semakin menggila saat mendengar desahan Youngjae

"Ahhh Dae hahh akhuuhh inginh keluarrr ahhh" ujar Youngjae sambil mengadahkan kepalanya

"Keluarkan aku menunggumu shh"

"Nghh ohh Daehyunhhhhh aahhhh" teriak Youngjae kembali klimaks, yeoja itu ambruk di sofa dan terengah-engah mengambil nafasnya

Daehyun yang belum keluar membiarkan yeoja itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar kemudian dia mengusap punggung mulus Youngjae dengan gerakan sensual mencoba merangsang kembali yeoja itu, Youngjae yang memang sedikit binal itu mulai kembali terangsang

"Enghh Daehyunie" panggil Youngjae setengah mendesah membuat Daehyun terkekeh

"Ckck kau binal sekali baby, baru seperti itu saja kau sudah terangsang lagi?" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum miring

"Aku seperti ini karena dirimu" balas Youngjae

"Mau lanjut lagi?" tawar Daehyun

"Tentu saja" seru Youngjae

Namja tan itu menarik Youngjae duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi membelakanginya

"Ohh Daehyun aahhh nghh" pekik Youngjae saat dia duduk di atas kekasihnya, penis namja itu menusuk tepat di spotnya semakin dalam, tangannya bertumpuh pada paha Daehyun dengan posisi mengakang lebar

"Kau bisa bergerak sepuasmu baby" bisik Daehyun di telinga Youngjae lalu menjilatnya, tangannya mengusap paha dalam yeoja itu membuatnya semakin terangsang

"Nghh ahh aaahhh" desah Youngjae mulai bergerak naik turun

Tangan Daehyun naik menangkup kedua payudara Youngjae dan meremasnya, dia memelintir nipple tegangnya membuat yeoja itu semakin bersemangat bergerak di atasnya

"Ahhh hahhh Daehyunhh ahhh"

"Nghhh haahhh ahh Daeh aaahhhh"

"Shhh anghhh Daehh hahh tanganmuh aahhh"

Youngjae bergerak makin cepat dan mendongkak ke atas saat namja tan itu mulai menyusap klitnya dia mengetatkan lubangnya menjepit penis Daehyun yang mulai membesar

"Daehh aapah kkau masihh lama nghh?" tanyanya disela desahan

"Sebentar lagih baby hh"

"Ahh nghhh cepat akuh mulaii lelahh ahhh" pinta Youngjae lalu meremas paha Daehyun

Namja tan itu menurunkan tangannya dari payudara Youngjae dan meremas pinggang yeoja itu, dia membantunya itu bergerak semakin cepat

"Ahhh Daehh nghh ahhh ak-akuhh hampirrr ahh"

"Bersama akhh jepit milikku lebih kuat babyhh"

Youngjae semakin bergerak liar dan semakin menjepit milik namja tan itu yang semakin membesar di dalamnya

"Ahhh ahh nghh Daehyunnn ahhh"

"Youngjae ohhh"

Yeoja cantik itu bergetar hebat karena klimaksnya dan cairan Daehyun membuat dirinya merasa hangat, cairan mereka keluar cukup banyak hingga melumber keluar dari lubangnya

Youngjae lemas dia hampir saja jatuh jika Daehyun tidak menangkapnya. Namja tan itu mengangat dan membawa tubuh lemas Youngjae ke kamarnya, Daehyun menidurkan yeojanya ke ranjang king size miliknya kemudian ikut berbaring dan menarik selimut

"Gomawo baby kau hebat" ujar Daehyun sambil mengusap peluh di kening Youngjae

"Kau lebih hebat Daehyunie" Youngjae tersenyum lalu memeluk Daehyun

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun lalu mengecup keningnya lama

"Nado saranghae Daehyunie" balas Youngjae dengan suara seraknya

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum lalu tertidur dengan keadaan saling berpelukan

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Ini hasil remedialmu.. aku harap kau bisa mempertahankan nilaimu sampai ujian kelulusan sekolah nanti" ujar wali kelas Youngjae

Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu permisi keluar dari ruangan guru

"Yess. Berkat Daehyun nilaiku sudah naik lagi" ucap Youngjae senang saat melihat nilainya di beberapa kertas yang di pegangnya

Youngjae berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah mencari Daehyun, kekasihnya itu pasti sedang membaca buku disana itu adalah tempat favoritenya. Yeoja cantik nan seksi itu mengedarkan pandangannya di taman yang sepi itu mencari Daehyun, dia tersenyum melihat namja tan itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon membaca buku dengan headset yang menyumpat kedua telinganya

Youngjae segera berjalan mendekat dan melepas salah satu headset kekasihnya, membuat namja berkacamata itu menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum senang

"Ada apa baby? Kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Daehyun saat Youngjae duduk di sampingnya

Youngjae menunjukan hasil remedialnya "Lihatlah nilaiku sudah meningkat dan ini berkatmu"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Youngjae "Itu juga karena kau yang berniat belajar baby" ujarnya

"Gomawo Daehyunie" ujar Youngjae lalu mengecup pipinya

"Tidak ada yang gratis baby. Kau harus membayarku" kata Daehyun dengan senyum miringnya

"Aku tau apa yang kau mau" balas Youngjae

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan kondom lagi, kau lebih nikmat dimasuki tanpa penghalang" bisik Daehyun lalu meniup telinga Youngjae

"Eunghh tenang saja aku sudah membeli pil, aku juga ingin meresakan dirimu secara langsung" balas Youngjae dengan senyum menggoda

"Bersiaplah untuk hadiahmu malam ini sayang" lanjut Youngjae lalu mengelus rahang Daehyun membuat namja tan itu hanya tersenyum puas

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
